His Medicine
by kogalover22
Summary: After a small experiment with the help of Maka, Professor Stein found a wonderful medicine to help curb his insanity and need to dissect everything living or dead. WARNING Lemons lots of Lemons! Read at your own risk!
1. Experiments

_**I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters!**_

 _ **I'm trying something different, I've never wrote a Soul Eater FF but after reading a few MakaXSoul / MakaXKid / MakaXStein I was inspired to write a little bit myself, now this story has a small about of bondage/ blood and very naughty Stein and Maka scenes... We have all had crushes on at least on of our teachers or an older adult :) lord know I have ahahah but just a WARNING if you don't like lemons or the idea of the age gap then turn around now! Everyone else... ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Maka phone for you!" Soul called out from the kitchen

"Who is it?" Maka peaked around her bedroom door

"Didn't ask" Soul shrugged and went back to eating his lunch Blair made for him.

"Soul" Maka huffed as she picked up the phone "Hello?"

"M-Maka?" a Deep voice answered

"Yes?"

"I-I-I feel-"

"Okay" Maka smiled

"See you soon" the voice breathed into the phone

Maka hung up the phone and walked back to her room to pack a few things in her purse, she hated when he called the house phone, he had her cell phone number, but Maka guess he would forget the number when his episodes hit and her home phone was easier to remember.

"So who was that?" Soul asked with a mouth full of food

"Professor Stein" Maka answered truthfully, Soul never questioned why Maka would go to his house, he assumed once a teachers pet always a teachers pet.

"Kay see you later" Soul waved as Maka walked outside and down the familiar streets.

As Maka walked she tried to remember how this arrangement came to be….

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

* * *

"What's Stein doing?" Soul arched his brow pointing at the giggling professor.

"He must be off his meds again" Kid sighed uninterested.

"Guess class is over for the day" Liz yawned

"YAY Lunch time" Patty jumped

"Maybe something is just really funny" Maka placed her hand on her chin watching her favorite professor.

"Doubt it, lets go before he starts dissecting us" Black*Star crossed his arms as he walked out the door with everyone in the class following behind him

"Maka lets go" Soul said leaning against the door frame

"You go ahead I'm going to make sure he is okay"

"Bad idea Maka"

"I have my cell phone on me, if he gets to crazy I'll call you or papa"

"Okay, your funeral" Soul shrugged and walked out

Maka calmly walked toward her giggling professor, he was now spinning in circles in his chair "Professor?" Maka grabbed his chair and leaned over to look him in the eye

"M-Maka?"

"Yes, its me" Maka watch as the professors eyes started focus on her

"You shouldn't be here"

"It's okay, I want to be here for you"

"Why?" Stein stood up, Maka often forgot how small she was compared to her Professor, she was about three inches from his armpit

"B-Because I care about you" Maka took a half step back

"But you _are_ scared of me" Stein matched her step

"Not at all"

"hmm" Stein walked around her and closed the class room door, locked it and closed the blinds

"Are you okay?" Maka asked as Stein stood in front of her, he didn't answer. Maka walked backward towards the desk as Stein slowly walk toward her, when Maka felt the desk hit the back of her legs. She could feel Steins stale cigarettes breath against her face. "P-Professor?" Maka looked up

"I-I feel better" Stein hung his head

"W-What do you mean?'

"When you are here...with me... I feel better"

"Glad I can help" Maka smiled "Professor" Maka shook nervously as Stein stroked her cheek with his index finger.

"Are you scared?"

"No" Maka was telling the truth

"hmm" Stein hooked his hand around Makas hips and placed her on the desk, her feet dangled off the ground "Now?"

"No?" Maka arched her brow

"Want to be part of an experiment?"

"Umm"

"Don't move" Stein hunched over and took Makas face in his hands

"P-Professor?"

"Shhh" Stein smirked

Maka took a deep breath as Stein closed in, he gently touched his lips to Makas, his lips a little chapped, the taste of stale cigarettes burned in Makas mouth, but she didn't hate it. She smiled in to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Steins neck deepening the kiss, he took a step closer, his tongue licked across Makas bottom lip for entrance, which she gave, their tongues fought for dominance, Maka moaned as Stein wrapped his fingered in her hair tilting her head back for better access.

Maka was surprised at how much she was enjoying kissing Stein, in the back of her mind she knew it was wrong, a Teacher and student was off limits, but a larger part of her mind knew she was helping him in a strange way, she watched his eyes change from glazed over to his normal sparkling sane eyes. She wasn't sure why she was the one to have this affect on him, Maire lived with him for months and she couldn't keep him under control nor did she have this affect on him.

Stein broke the kiss and took a deep breath his body was shaking "Thank you" He leaned his head on Makas shoulder

"Anytime" Maka giggled placing a kiss on his neck.

* * *

~~~~~END

* * *

 _'It's been two years since that day'_ A lot has changed since then, Makas body finally developed, hre breast were now large C's, her butt so big she had to go up three sizes in her skirts and pants, she grew about four inches, still the shortest in her group of friends and she now reached Steins shoulders.

Maka turned and entered his yard, she knocked on his door and within seconds he was opening it. He stepped to the side and let her in, she could see him shake, his fingered twitched as he pointed to the couch. "Good afternoon" Maka spun and sat on the couch her small skirt ruffled around her hips she slipped off her sandals.

"T-Thanks for coming, I tried to hold off until later but-"

"No its good you called me before it got to bad" Maka patted the seat next to her "How long?"

"Two days" Stein started to calm down as he breathed in Makas scent

"Then you should have called two days ago" Maka brushed his bangs away.

"I know" Stein sighed as he lit a cigarette "I don't want to bother you"

"You didn't, I enjoy this time as much as you do" Maka smiled

"You shouldn't" Stein took a long draw of his cigarette

"Yeah, but it helps you" Maka turned to face him "And you haven't have to take your meds in months ever since we started getting physical, and the episodes don't happen half as often"

"Yeah" Stein finished his cigarette

"And you don't smoke as much"

"Does my smoking bother you?"

"Of course not" Maka smiled

"Oh... Maka" Stein threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug "Sometimes I think you are as _crazy_ as me"

"Could be… Wanna diagnose me?" Maka smirked flashing lust in her eyes

"That could be fun" Stein took her face in his hands and captured her lips in a deep kiss, their tongues explored each others mouths, Maka shivered as Steins left hand ran up her right thigh.

"Oh" Maka broke the kiss and giggled as Stein pushed her back against the couch, he settled between her legs, Stein bucked his hips against Maka, she could feel her panties becoming wet from the movement. "Stein" Maka moaned as his hand snaked under her shirt playing at the hem of her bra.

"I-I need you" Stein spoke between kisses

"I know" Maka breathed as Stein pulled her shirt over her head, he began leaving tails of wet kisses as he traveled across her jaw and down her neck, when he reached the spot between her breast he inhaled deeply before unhooking the clasp, tossing her bra to the side exposing Makas chest, she blushed slightly as she watched Stein smile.

Stein licked with a flat tongue over Makas left nipple, she arched at the sensation, he took the bud in his mouth sucking, nibbling, and twisting it, while he massaged the other with his large hands, Maka moaned softly as he switched to give its twin the same treatment. While he focused on Makas breast he was still bucking his hips rubbing his clothes member against Makas inner thigh, Dry humping as Soul once called it.

"Stein" Maka moaned as his hand let go of her breast and traveled down her stomach hooking it around her knee, he let her now perky bud go with a "pop" his lips never left her skin as he moved down her stomach, his tongue swirled around her belly button earning a giggle from Maka, his fingers made quick work of the button on the back of her skirt, she lifted her butt of the couch so he could pull off her skirt and panties at the same time.

"Mmm" Stein purred as he continued his tail of kisses where he left off, Makas breathing increased as Stein kiss the patch of soft curls above her womanhood, with his index and middle finger he spread Makas lips "Already so wet for me" Stein pulled off his glasses which was the moment Maka was really turned on, in her mind Stein was sexy without his glasses. Maka felt the cold brush of the screw in his head against her thigh as he dipped down.

 _"Oh Death!_ " Maka breathed, as Steins dove in, his tongue stretching her walls "Oh- ah" Maka took a handful if his gray hair in her hands begging him to give her more.

"hmm" Stein captured her pearl in his mouth causing Maka to jerk, sending vibrations to the overly sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Ahhh" Maka arched back, she loved to watch Stein when he went down on her "Oh hell" Maka breathed as Stein opened his eyes looking at Maka, she could see smirk playing on his lips. Without saying a word Stein lifted three fingers to Maka lips, she took them in her mouth licking each finger soaking them in her own saliva, once Stein was satisfied he removed his fingers from her mouth and entered them one by one into her core, pumping them slowly.

" **AHHHH** " Maka felt as if her back would break from the arch, Stein wrapped his long arm around her hip to lock them in place as he nibbled on her pearl and pumped faster into her core. "I'm… I'm…" Maka bucked her hips in rhythm of Steins fingers

"Mmmhhmm" Stein opened his eyes again to watch Makas face as she came

"Ahhhh Stein!" Maka bit her lip, letting the release wash over her, she heard Steins dark chuckle as he lapped at her sweet nectar making sure not to waste one drop, and this was his medicine.

"Hmmm" Stein crawled back up Maka and captured her lips in a kiss, she could taste herself on his lips which made her wet again.

Maka began pulling off his stained lab coat, as the kiss continued Stein growled as he broke the kiss to strip his clothes, once he was free of his clothes he began kissing Maka again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, she could feel his member rubbing against her inner thigh his warm juices leaving a trail on her thigh. "Hmmm Stein!" Maka moaned as she bucked against his hips, the movement cause his member to shift and slip between her lower lips.

"Ugh" Stein grunted feeling his member become coated in Makas juices

"Hmm" Maka moaned in to the kiss as Stein kept thrusting "Don't tease me" Maka giggled

"Wouldn't dream of it" Stein smiled and broke the kiss "But this is a little uncomfortable for me" Stein in a swift movement stood and pulled Maka up with him causing her to blush "Whats wrong?"

"I feel like a child when you do this" Maka blushed deeper as Stein pulled her into his arms

"I like you like this" Stein hummed in Makas ear ask she wrapped her legs around his waist, he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, he gently laid Maka down on his bed an settled between her legs. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers in his hair as he positioned himself at her entrance, with a hard thrust he push himself in "Ughhh" Stein grunted as he pushed all the way in.

"Sooooo Good" Maka breathed as she felt him fully submerge himself in her.

He started out slow thrusting into Maka earning soft moans from her, as time went on and his pace didn't increase Maka began thrusting against him silently urging him to go faster and he took the hint

"Y-Yes, Like that" Maka smiled as Stein placed one hand next to her head and the other on her hip, Maka scratched down his back feeling the stitches, she watched as a small bead of sweat appeared on his forehead, making him look even more sexier.

"M-Maka" Stein grunted as he thrusted harder, the loud sound of slapping skin echoed off the walls, it was like music to his ears.

"Stein!" Maka could feel her wall tightening with each thrust

"Almost" Stein grunted as he lifted Makas right leg over his shoulder to go deeper, Maka grabbed his forearms "R-Ready?" Stein asked

"Yes" Maka grunted as Stein reached for something on the night stand "AHHH STEIN!" Maka Screamed as her orgasm hit, Stein Kissed Makas lips as he took his scalpel out and sliced down her shoulder, no more than a centimeter just enough to make her bleed.

"Damn it!" Stein huffed as he pulled out and spilled his seed on to Makas stomach, as his seed poured out he broke the kiss and sucked Makas bleeding cut, he licked the blood, letting the taste consume him, Maka winced at the sting of Steins saliva entering her wound but a part of her liked this part more than the actual sex. Stein wiggled his tongue in the small hole feeling the soft tissue underneath the smell of Iron filled his nose causing him to shudder. After a few moments and the blood stopped Stein rolled off Maka and tried to steady his breathing.

"Thank you" Maka rolled over and kissed his cheek before wiping a small drop of dried blood off his lips

"Crazy" Stein huffed

"Huh?" Maka propped on her elbow

"You let me hurt you" Stein wouldn't look at her

"I cut myself worse when I shave" Maka giggled but Stein didn't respond "And I think it's Kinda hot" Maka blush "That stinging sensation right after you make me cum it intoxicating"

"Like I said Crazy"

"Meh, We are who we are" Maka shrugged and sat up

"Where are you going?" Maka saw fear in his eyes

"Shower" Maka giggled and pointed to her stomach "You know I'm on birth control right?"

"Better safe than sorry" Stein shrugged with a smile

"Fair enough… wanna join?" Maka flashed a devilish smile and ran down the hallway

"You will be the death of me" Stein sat up and chased after Maka.

* * *

 _ **Well? What do you think? Review would be very lovely... I would like to know if I am doing good, or if people are even reading this... Catch you all later!**_


	2. Close Calls

_**I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters!**_

 _ **Well I'm back with the second chapter! hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Dinner party?" Maka asked playing with the cord on her phone "Fine, I'll tell Soul… yeah bye"

"Who was that?" Soul asked from the couch

"My Papa is cooking dinner and wants us to come… Probably showing off his girl friend again" Maka huffed sitting next to Soul on the couch.

"Free food, count me in"

"Pig!" Maka teased

* * *

"Hi Papa" Maka smiled as her father opened the door She was wearing mid thigh red strapless dress with a black wrap around her shoulders, Soul was in a black dress suit.

"My baby! And Soul" Her father scooped her up in a hug, and shook Souls hand "Now everyone is here"

"Where is the food?" Soul pushed past Spirit and walked into the dining room.

"Soul!" Maka huffed as she walked in, a blur of white caught her attention, she looked to her left seeing Professor Stein peaking around the wall at her, Maka looked back to her dad who was following Soul. She walked over to Stein who pulled her into the spare bathroom at the end of the hallway "Are you okay?" Maka looked in his eye seeing the insanity creeping in "Damn"

"I lasted a month… B-But I guess the stress of this party got to me" Stein was tapping his fingers against the sink.

"Shhh" Maka stroked his cheek "I got you" Maka spun him around backing him up against the wall

"But… We are at your fathers house, you could get caught" Stein grabbed Makas hands

"So? if we are quite we will be fine" Maka moved his hands and unzipped his pants, she pulled his pants and black boxers down halfway down this thigh, his member bounced out. With a smile Maka took Steins member in her mouth.

"F-Fuck" Stein grunted

"Shh" Maka blew air against Stein tip making him jerk, Maka took as much of him as she could, when his tip hit the back of her throat making her gag a little bit, Maka bobbled his member in her mouth, she wrapped her fingers around his base pumping in rhythm of her mouth. Stein bit his lip trying not to make a sound while Maka sucked him dry, she swirled her tongue around his tip and down his shaft, he bucked in her mouth.

Maka grabbed Steins hip with her free hand and dug her nails in. "S-Stop" Stein whispered "I'm about toooo" Stein grunted as Maka shoved him as deep as she could as he shot his seed down her throat, Maka winced at the flavor, it was salty and overly metallic tasting.

"Feel better?" Maka whispered wiping her mouth as Stein pulled up his pants.

"For now" Stein tried to catch his breath.

"I'll come over after this and we can finish" Maka smiled as she rinsed her mouth in the sink.

"Okay, Thank you" Stein smirked placing his hands on either side of Makas face "What would I do without you" Stein placed a sweet kiss on Makas lips, but soon turned into a hungry kiss, he spun around pinning Maka against the wall "Maka" Stein grunted as he kissed down her neck

"S-Stein" Maka moaned as his hand traveled up her thigh under her dress, as his fingers grazed the soft silk panties a knock at the door froze them in place.

"Yes?" Stein cleared his throat and covered Makas mouth

"Oh sorry I thought Maka was in there" Soul apologized

"No problem" Stein listened for Soul to walk away before uncovering Makas mouth "that was close" Stein pushed Makas underwear to the side feeling the slick folds "I love how wet you get"

"mmhhmm" Maka blushed feeling him slide his middle finger into her core "hmm" Maka moaned

"Now its your turn to be quite" Stein covered her mouth with his large hand

"Hmm" Maka felt her legs start to wobble, Stein could fell her wall tighten around his finger, he dove down and replaced his finger with his tongue, Maka propped her foot against the sink giving him better access. As Maka neared her orgasm another knock at the door made her jump.

"You okay Stein?" Spirit knocked again

"Yes" Stein had aggravation in his voice

"Should I come in?" Spirit tried to open the door

"NO" Stein nearly yelled causing Maka to jump again.

" _okay okay_ " Spirit huffed "Well Dinner is ready"

"Fine" Stein huffed as Spirit walked away "Guess we will finish when we get home" Stein stood.

"Not fair!" Maka huffed and crossed her arms "I need you" Maka whined

"I know" Stein smiled before cracking the door "You go first, I'll come in a minute"

"Ugh Okay" Maka adjusted her panties before leaving the bathroom.

Maka took her seat next to her papa and Soul, a few minutes later Stein walked in and took a seat across from Maka, and next to the women her father called his girlfriend, she was a large breasted women with long red hair, her short black dress and heavy makeup made Maka roll her eyes, she was beautiful there was no doubt it that. There were a few other people in the room, mostly her dad friends but she didn't care to look at them, her eyes were on Stein and the ache between her legs.

As they ate Spirit stood to make an announcement "Excuse me!" He smiled "But I just wanted to say how happy I am that you all could make it, I asked you all here to announce the Engagement between Myself and this beautiful lady in front of me Mary"

"What?" Maka jumped up

"We have been dating for over a _year_ Maka, you know that" Spirit scratched his head

"I know but marriage?" Maka demanded

"Maka please calm down" Spirit begged

"Maka it's his life" Soul shoved another rice ball in his mouth

"You are right Soul" Maka picked up her wrap and purse "I'm out of here, thanks for the meal dad"

"Maka" Spirit started to go after his daughter

"I'll make sure she gets home safe" Stein stood and wiped his mouth

"What about me?" Soul said with a mouthful of food

"You drove here" Stein huffed as he shut the door behind him.

"Oh yeah" Soul laughed

* * *

"Come on" Stein opened the door for Maka

"Thanks" Maka frowned as she slid into the car.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Stein asked as they pulled out of the driveway

"Probably not, but my mind is elsewhere"

"Oh?" Stein looked over

"You left me unsatisfied" Maka pulled up her dress "Pull over"

"We are almost home" Stein adjusted his collar

"So?" Maka unbuckled and pulled off her panties and waved them in front of Stein.

"Damn it" Stein jerked the car over as he unzipped his pants, in one swift movement Stein threw the car in park, pulled out his already hard member as Maka jumped into his lap, she took his face in her hands and began kissing him and rocking her hips " _Maka_ " Stein moaned as her juiced dropped on his pants

" _Please_ " Maka begged "Ahh" She threw her head back as he pushed into her.

"Damn it" Stein huffed as she bounced in his lap, he buried his face in her chest and his arms wrapped around her back bringing her close to him.

"Ohh" Maka huffed trying to catch her breath as the windows started to fog over, she entangled her fingers in his hair as she grinded into his hips with each thrust.

"Crazy girl" Stein huffed as he licked his thumb before rubbing her pearl harshly, Maka threw her head back at the sensation; her body shook as he assaulted the bundle of nerves.

"I'm c-close" Maka moaned

"I know" Stein smirked as he bit down on her neck feeling her vein pulse

"AH" Maka screamed as she reached her peak, Stein released her pearl and leaned back in the seat watching Maka catch her breath

"Does this mean we don't need to go to my house?" Stein wiped his glasses

"You are kidding me, right?" Maka laughed as she slid back into her seat

"As you wish" Stein laughed pulling back on to the road slipping his member back into his pants. Maka and Stein held hands on the way back to his house.

When they arrived back Maka let go of Steins hand and followed him into the house, she slipped off her dress shoes and walked up the stairs to Steins bedroom, with a smirk he followed wrapping his arm around her waist as they entered the dull gray room, Stein stood behind Maka unzipping her dress kissing her bare shoulder, as her dress fell to her feet he made quick work of her strapless bra tossing it to the side, he took the two mounds in his hand and massaging them gently as he licked up Makas neck, She moaned softly as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Maka reached backward running her fingers in his hair, Stein kissed across her cheek until he reached her lips, he spun her around hooking his hands behind Makas knees pulling her up and pinning her against the wall of his bedroom. Maka locked her legs around Stein, as he began unzipping his pants his doorbell rang.

"This is becoming annoying" Stein huffed as he set Maka on the ground

"Leave it" Maka caught his arm Stein looked with curiosity "Stay with me" Maka blushed hearing the words as she spoke him. "If it is important they will call or come back"

"You feed my insanity, you know that right?"

"I was under the impression I cured it for a time" Maka picked up his lab coat off the edge of the bed a slipped it on "Shall we play doctor again?" Maka crawled on to Steins bed on all fours.

"You are playing with fire child" Stein growled as he pulled his shirt over his head, Maka smiled as she looked over Steins body, his large pecks and 6 pack abs, his large v-cut always made Maka smirk, knowing the treasure that was at the end of that cut. She didn't mind the large scars over his chest and stomach, she actually enjoyed them, they were extra sensitive and Stein loved it when she played with them.

"Treat my burns?" Maka arched her back pushing her butt into the air.

"I'll do more that" Stein nearly jumped out of his pants, and on to the bed crawling over to Maka. She twisted so Stein would be on top but he caught her and put her back on all fours "No, stay like this" Stein push the edge of his lab coat up over Makas hips and ground his hips into her backside, He Kissed and bit up her spine through the lab coat, when he reached her neck he pushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed up her neck to the base of her ear.

He reached around to her breast and massaged them gently twisting and pinching her nipples "hmmm so good" Maka breathed as Stein bucked into Makas backside, his member rubbing the length of her slit, he took his member in his free hand and positioned himself at her entrance, he grunted and shook as he pushed himself in, he could feel Makas wall tighten as he pushed deeper, when he was fully submerged he returned his hand to massage her breast as he backed out leaving just the tip in.

"Stein!" Maka growled

"Shh" Stein twisted her left nipple causing Maka to arch her back, Stein slammed into Maka as hard as he could earning a scream from Maka "That's a good girl"

As Stein was lost in the sound of Makas screams he didn't realize someone was entering his home and walking up the stairs.

* * *

 _ **Please Review! Let me know if you like it and if I should continue the story? Much love!** _


	3. Unexpected

**I do not own Soul Eater!**

 **I'm back with another chapter :D I' happy to get such wonerful reviews and PM's I know a SteinXMaka ship is weird but I kinda like the naughty side of it tehe I'm such a pervert and lets face it Maka is bound to have some Daddy issues :P**

* * *

" _Ugh_ Damn" Stein wrapped his hand around Makas neck choking her slightly as he pushed her face into the pillows, Maka had a hard time breathing but she loved the feeling when Stein Choked her she reached her orgasm harder and faster, she dug her fingers into the sheet as Stein picked up his pace.

"Well shit... You didn't tell me _you_ were seeing someone" A voice traveled to Stein and Makas ear causing them both to freeze.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Stein growled as he pushed Makas face deeper into the mound of pillows " **Get out Spirit!** " Stein Pulled out of Maka and in the same movement pulled down his lab coat covering Makas backside.

"What?" Spirit seems surprise as Stein pulled on his boxers and shoved him out the door slamming it behind him.

"I know you heard us" Stein was looking for his glasses

"Pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard you two" Spirit laughed as Stein pushed him down the stairs

"Okay?" Stein crossed his arms waiting for Spirit to freak out "What are you even doing here?"

"Well at the dinner party I could feel your soul, I could feel your insanity rising"

"Yes, and?"

"And then after you went to the bathroom you calmed down a little"

"Yes? Get to the point" Stein balls started to sting, he was getting close before Spirit showed up

"Now you are as calm as I have ever seen you, even with me interrupting" Spirit scratched his head "Did you get new medicine?"

"In a way yes" Stein fixed his glasses

"Are you using sex as an outlet?" Spirit smiled as Stein looked away "You are, I knew something was different with you, I'm glad she can calm you down"

"Y-You are?" Stein was shocked

"Course, why wouldn't I be, if she can calm the other side of you then I say lock her up in your bedroom" Spirit laughed

"Ummm are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm engaged and you are finally with someone who can curb your need to dissect"

"Yeah…"

"Well sorry to intrude, I'll let you get back to her and I must say good job" Spirit gave a thumb up before walking out the door.

Stein quickly locked the door and nearly ran up stairs sure to see Maka in a puddle of embarrassment , when he walked in he saw Maka sitting up and staring out the window watching her papa get back into his car.

"Was he upset?" Maka still had a blush on her cheeks

"Actually he said he was happy I found someone to keep me sane"

" _Really?_ " Maka nearly jumped out of her skin as she fell back onto the bed

"Yeah" Stein smiled "I was ready to receive a few punches and have him drag you out of here"

"So was I" Maka blushed deeper "Weird my papa is okay with this…" Maka seemed lost in thought as Stein removed his boxers again and climbed in bed next to her.

"Maka" Stein breathed in her ear

"Hmm?" Maka slowly turned her head "You're serious, my papa just walked in on us-"

"So? he was fine with it, and I'm starting to get blue balls" Stein flipped her back on all fours "And I know you will be unhappy if left untreated"

"I'm so far from in the mood" Maka huffed as Stein slid a finger inside of Makas core

"And yet still so wet" Stein started to pump and slowly brought Maka back to his level, within five minutes he had Maka bucking into his hand "See" Stein replaced his fingers with his member and slammed into her. Ten minutes Later Maka screamed into her third orgasm as Stein grunted into his. He pulled out and spilled his seed on to Makas back and his own lab coat as he sliced and bit into the back of her neck.

* * *

Maka stood in his bedroom in nothing but a towel, she could see Stein laying on his bed propped up on his elbows in another towel, as she got closer Stein pulled her down and cuddled with her on the bed, he pulled the covers up and over her body.

"Stein?" Maka asked twisting to see his face

"Hmm?" He cracked open his right eye as he snuggled closer to her freshly washed hair

"What are we doing? We never cuddle much less get under the covers?" Maka looked around "I was convinced these sheet were painted on"

"Lets call it an experiment" Stein smirked

"Um okay" Maka twisted back around and faced the wall with the large window seeing the laughing moon

Stein reached under the covers and pulled both his and Makas towel off their bodies and tossed them on the floor "Much better" Stein mumbled as he pulled Maka closer, she could feel his stomach pressed against her back, his long legs wrapped around hers, his left arm was under her pillow as the other lay gently over her stomach. Maka felt a small blush rise as she closed her eyes, she heard Stein mumble something much she didn't quite understand.

* * *

Two weeks later Maka was reading a book in Steins roller chair while he dissected a dead bear, Maka knew it should be grossing her out but Stein wasn't doing anything odd, he was wearing gloves and a mask, something in the past he would never do, the old Stein never wore gloves, he loved the feeling of the blood run around his fingers, she watched his soul waiting for changes in his emotional state but he remained calm and took notes on the bears internal organs. Maka giggled when a small amount of blood splashed up on Steins face.

"What?" Stein took a towel and wiped his face

"Just thinking the old Stein would have probably licked that blood off his face" Maka spun around the chair.

"Well you have changed me in many ways" Stein took off his gloves and moved his mask down "I'm done for the night"

"Want to get some food?" Maka closed her book

"Sure" Stein began twitching his fingers

"Noodles?" Maka smiled as Stein threw away his bloody gloves and changed his lab coat, the couple left the house and walked down the street, after a few minutes they arrived at the shop and ordered some food to-go, as they walked back to the house they noticed a couple walking toward Steins house.

"Maka?" Spirit smiled

"Hi papa" Maka waved

"What are you two doing?" Spirit tilted his head

"We are having noodles" Stein pointed to the bag in his hand

"Together?" Spirit arched his brow

"Yes?" Maka arched her brow and tilted her head slightly "Should we _not_ have dinner?"

"Well…" Spirit noticed Steins fingers tapping against his legs and his head twitching to the right every couple of second "You feeling okay Stein?"

 _"Sure"_ Stein twitched

"Maybe we should have dinner with you, we could grab a bite and meet you back here" Mary smiled

"That's not necessary" Steins left eye was twitching

"Stein you don't look to good, maybe it's a good idea if Maka doesn't stay"

"Papa?" Maka grabbed Steins arm and pushed him toward the house "You don't have to watch over us"

"M-Maka" Spirit stomach dropped fearing for his daughter "Stein maybe you should take your medicine"

"Sure" Stein walked in as Maka followed.

"Should we go in?" Mary asked

"Yeah, lets go grab some noodles so it's not like we are watching over him" Spirit sighed "Maka has been spending a lot of time at his house, Soul told me it's like she is never home"

"Maybe it's a good thing, Maka is learning how to be an adult" Mary smiled "She isn't a child anymore"

"She will always be my baby girl" Spirit sighed.

~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~

"Ugh" Stein thrusted into Maka, bending her over the kitchen sink, the noodles long forgotten on the dining room table.

As soon as the door shut behind them Stein tossed the bag on the table unzipped his pants, pushed Maka against the sink and pulled her panties to the side, he dropped to his knees and gave her slit one long lick before standing back up and thrusting inside. Maka screamed a little in pain, she wasn't really ready to take all of Stein in that moment.

"S-Stein" Maka huffed as he grabbed her neck

"I want a better angel on _your throat_ " Stein growled in her ear as he pulled her off the sink and pushed her on to the floor

"ooph" Maka rubbed the back of her head as Stein crawled on top of her with a small kitchen knife in his hand, he laid it next to Makas head as he wrapped both his hands around her throat and thrust back into Maka. She gripped his forearms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "O-Oh" Maka huffed

"Feels so good" Stein shuddered as he watched Makas face turn red, he released his hold for a second to let her catch her breath before continuing his choke hold. As Maka reached her peak she screamed in pleasure, Stein grunted as he was nearing his end, he reached over with one hand to grab the knife placing a small half inch cut along her collarbone.

But as he pulled out, began to spill his seed and slice up Makas collarbone the couple on the floor heard a scream and a gasp, Maka looked over as Stein bit down on the fresh wound licking at the blood unable to stop what we was doing.

"MAKA" Mary screamed as Spirit transformed his arm into a blade to charge after Stein.

 _ **OHHHHHHH SNAP! hehehe :) I'm currently working on the next chapter I kinda hit a wall halfway through... but I'll get around it somehow... Please Review it only takes a minute and it makes me soooo happy!** _


	4. Busted

_**I do not own Soul Eater!**_

 _ **Sorry this chapter is short but I'm on vacation and don't really have a quite place to write without being bothered by family lol... so anyway I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

"Stop" Maka yelled to her father as stein held up his knifed hand to her throat.

"What Why?" Spirit skidded to a halt "He is going to kill you"

"No" Maka grabbed on to Steins hand as he shoved his tongue into her small cut.

"I'll call lord death and have him-" Mary started to grab her pocket mirror

"No" Stein licked his lips "Why are you shocked" Stein dropped the knife and let go of Makas neck, with that same hand he pushed his spent member into his pants and slowly pushed off Maka letting her fix her skirt and panties.

"What do you mean? You are having sex with my daughter!" Spirit saw flames

"You knew about this" Stein put his glasses back on

"The _hell_ I did"

"Maka hun it's okay we will take you home" Mary held out her hands "You are safe with me"

"huh?" Maka titled her head leaning against the counter trying to calm her embarrassment

"You have known since your dinner party" Stein huffed "You even caught us that night"

"N-No I caught you with Marie" Spirit stepped back

"No, it was me" Maka blushed "Stein, you said he was happy you found someone to help with your insanity!" Maka looked to Stein with a mix of Anger and embarrassment

"He was, I asked if he heard us, he said yes; and was happy I found someone, even said I should keep you locked up in my bedroom"

"I didn't think it was my baby!" Spirit felt sick to his stomach

"Oh" Stein rubbed his head

"Well now that its out in the open" Maka stepped in front of Stein "I am proud to say I can help Stein, when he is about to have an episode he will call on me to help, and once we are done he is completely fine for at least a month, he has never hurt me or anyone else"

"But Maka he cut you with a knife" Mary pointed out

"Its curbs his lust for blood, he only does it when he goes to long without…. his medicine" Maka looked away "He feels bad after, so he puts a salve on it and the next day its gone, plus I kinda like it" Maka barely spoke the last part.

"This… This… is crazy" Spirit wanted to pass out

"I honestly thought you knew" Stein rubbed his head

"Papa, I am not a child anymore. Though I am sorry you had to walk in on us… twice… but this is completely mutual, I like the time I spend with Stein"

"I… I need to process this" Spirit felt sick and dizzy

"No worries" Maka smiled "I understand if you don't approve, I'll always be your daughter, even if I'm a little twisted inside"

"Come on spirit" Mary pulled Spirit out the door

"That was awkward" Stein huffed as he sat on the couch with his hands in his head

"I'm kinda glad the cats out of the bag" Maka smiled as she took out the cold noodles from the bag "for real this time"

"I feel so terrible" Stein covered his face with his hands

"Don't, it was bound to come out" Maka walked over to him and stood in front of him

"Maybe we should stop" Stein sighed

Maka could hear the lie coat his voice, she knew he didn't want to quit and also knew there was no way he could quit, both of them were addicted, her to the pain, and him to the cure.

"Do you think you could stop" Maka pushed his hands out of the way and straddled his lap

"Maka" Stein pouted

"What?" Maka grinded against his hips "I know I can't, nor do I want to" Maka could feel him get harder with each thrust

"B-But Spirit-"

"Papa will get over it, or he won't, I don't care" Maka kissed up Stein neck feeling his hands travel up her sides

"Now I am sure, you are the crazy one" Stein nibbled on Makas ear.

"Lets eat" Maka slid off his lap and began dishing out the noodles.

* * *

a month later Maka was humming to herself as she laid on her back reading a book, he feet dangled of the edge of Steins couch, as he cook food in the kitchen. A small knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it" Stein turned on his heels as he walked over to the door " _Oh shit_ " Stein breathed as he looked through the peep hole

"huh?" Maka peeked over her book "Who is it?"

"This is going to be rough" Stein sighed as he opened the door "Good afternoon"

" _Mama_?" Maka sat up with fear in her eyes

Her mother didn't say a word as she walked in, her arms crossed and eyes closed, Maka noticed her father creeping in behind her with his hands in his pockets.

 _ **OH SNAP! ITS about to hit the fan! mom is in the house! tehe... Dont forget to review!** _


End file.
